Cumpleaños de placer (HomraxReisixSeri)
by proshvo
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del capitán del SCEPTER 4, sin embargo, trabaja demasiado, así que su mano derecha, la teniente Seri Awashima, decide llevarlo por un trago en la noche a su bar favorito sin contar que el dueño de tal bar les tenía ya preparada una buena sorpresa en la que los someterá por completo al placer.


Era un 1° de Octubre, un día normal para la mayoría de personas, trabajando, estudiando, o simplemente celebrando el día de los lentes, también había muchos cumpleaños dentro de la isla de Japón, pero ése día era el cumpleaños de alguien especial, era el cumpleaños del capitán del SCEPTER 4 y también rey del clan azul, Munakata Reisi, que por cierto cumplía sus 23 años, sin embargo a comparación de otras personas, él no tenía tiempo de festejar, era un día como cualquier otro, su agenda estaba llena, tuvo y tenía bastante trabajo ésa semana, logro hacer un espacio en ella a eso de las 5 de la tarde para acompañar a su mano derecha, la teniente Seri Awashima, a tomar unas copas a su bar preferido, aunque no tan preferido por el hombre, dado que ahí estaban los eternos rivales del clan azul, el clan rojo, o mejor conocido como HOMRA, una bola de gángsters, pandilleros, violentos y revoltosos como les llamaba el rey azul, sin contar que a su rey, el rey rojo lo consideraba igual o peor que aquellos adjetivos, aunque el azul agregaría vagabundo, desempleado, holgazán a la definición de Mikoto Suoh.

Llegadas las 5 de la tarde, aquel hombre de cabellos azules, gafas y ojos violetas acababa de salir del trabajo junto a su compañera rubia, quien por cierto sus atributos eran un asunto simplemente enorme, no se tomaron la molestia de cambiarse sus uniformes así que a bordo de un vehículo oficial se trasladaron hasta aquellos barrios donde se encontraba el bar, bien pareciera que el azul había aceptado sólo por festejar su cumpleaños, pero en realidad quería sacar información sobre un asunto extraoficial que le habían confiado, y que estaba seguro que sus rivales rojos podían saber.

La campana de aquel bar sonó, indicando que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

"Bienvenidos a Homra" – Mencionó el bar tender, y dueño, de aquel lugar, un muchacho rubio de unos 27 años, quien portaba unos lentes de tonalidad violeta, se encontraba limpiando una copa con una franela- "Vaya, vaya, pero si es el hombre más frío de Shizume City y la mujer de corazón helado, ¿qué les sirvo ésta noche?" – Mencionó aquel rubio con una sonrisa algo burlona-

"Déjate de tus bromas Kusanagi" – Dijo la mujer rubia mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su jefe- "Podrías servirme algo con ginebra, ah, y por supuesto pasta de frijol rojo si es posible"

"¿Tengo opción?" – El rubio no la tenía, sabía que debía colocarle aquella "cosa" como él le decía, si no, aquella rubia no volvería a su bar de quinta, comenzó a tomar las cosas necesarias para prepararle una bebida a la rubia- "¿Y qué le doy a Su Majestad?"

"Un Blue Lagoon será suficiente" – Dijo el rey azul con su típica sonrisa serena-

"Algo sencillo…y azul" – Alzó las cejas el rubio como resignándose- "Vaya clientela…"- Esto último lo murmuró sin que los otros dos pudiesen escucharlo, comenzó a preparar dos cócteles-

-El azul se quitó su espada de la cintura dejándola recargada en la parte de debajo de la barra, después de todo naturalmente pesaba y fastidiaba después de cargarla un día entero, no venía mal relajarse un rato, la rubia hizo lo mismo, el azul pretendió estar algo pensativo y miró de reojo al rubio mientras preparaba las bebidas y comenzó a hablar- "Kusanagi-san, tengo entendido que últimamente ha habido enfrentamientos muy violentos por parte de las pandillas que dominan en la calle Murakami, ¿sabes algo sobre los motivos que pudieron llevar a ésos enfrentamientos?"

"¿Ah? Y yo por qué habría de saber algo, me la paso todo el día aquí metido, partiéndome el lomo para ganarme el pan de cada día" – Dijo el rubio con cierto drama en su frase-

"¿Encerio….no sabes nada? ¿Kusanagi-san?" – El azul le miró fijamente a pesar de que el otro estaba de espaldas- "Tu y yo sabemos que HOMRA tiene de las conexiones más privilegiadas con cada pandilla que domina la manzana 8, y la zona este por supuesto, no me sorprendería que tú pudieses brindarme alguna información."

-El rubio le miro de reojo algo serio, pero sirvió por fin los cocteles en sus respectivas copas entregándoselo a cada quien- "Quizás, solo quizás yo sepa algo, pero como que mi memoria falla un poco" – Hizo una sonrisa algo socarrona-

-El de lentes transparentes soltó una leve risita- "No pensé que fueras de la clase de persona que solicitaba comisiones, Kusanagi-san, ¿de cuánto hablamos?"

"Y yo no pensé que usted fuese la clase de persona que sucumbiera tan pronto a la corrupción, Majestad… del pago…. Ummm…. Je, mire capitán, hemos de entender que aquí entre nos cada hombre tiene sus…. Necesidades" – Lanzó una mirada lasciva a la rubia, más que nada fijándose en aquellos atributos que pareciera que el uniforme explotaría- "Y bueno, me preguntaba si… usted pudiera "facilitarnos" ésas necesidades, hablo de mis hombres claro" – Mencionó como deslindándose de cualquier responsabilidad-

"Hablas como si tu no tuvieses ése tipo de necesidades Kusanagi-san, aunque bueno, si lo que quieres son mujeres de la vida alegre supongo que puedo jugar un poco tu juego y conseguirlas, claro que, la teniente no está en el paquete si son tus intenciones" – Afiló un poco la mirada puesto que no le agradaba mucho la forma en que miraba a su colega, más que colega era su amiga-

-La rubia tenía rato sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre ella- "Que tonterías hablan ustedes dos" – Se bajó del asiento- "Le espero en el auto capitán" – Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-

"Ya hizo enojar a la dama, Kusanagi-san, terminemos con el trato de una vez, ¿dónde y cuándo? "

"¿Y quién dijo que queríamos mujeres fáciles?" –El rubio también afiló su mirada-

Eric, otro rubio pero que portaba lentes más oscuros y chamarra blanca con capucha se interpuso en el camino de la rubia bloqueándole el paso, a lo que la rubia sólo frunció el ceño, el muchacho se giró un poco para voltear el letrero de la puerta de "Open" a "Closed", otros chicos miembros del clan empezaron a reír algo divertidos bajando las persianas

El de uniforme azul frunció el ceño bajándose de su asiento viendo detenidamente las acciones de los otros. "¿De qué se trata esto Kusanagi?" – Dijo sin verle-

"Bueno, que quizás tengas que pagar un precio más alto por tu querida información, Reisi" – El rubio tomo al capitán del rostro, colocándole un pañuelo blanco sobre la nariz, lo mismo hicieron con la rubia, ambos forcejearon pero no duraron mucho, pues era cloroformo puro, bastaron unos segundos para que sus cuerpos dejaran de resistirse y caer inconscientes- "Llévenlos a la parte de atrás" – Ordenó a lo que obedecieron de inmediato-

Una media hora pasó, el azul comenzaba a removerse, despertando de los efectos de aquella sustancia, pero no podía ver nada, ya que estaba vendado de los ojos, y aunque no lo estuviese, pues tampoco sabía dónde estaban sus lentes, también intentó mover los brazos pero sintió como los tenía tras la espalda, atados de las muñecas, comenzó a escuchar algunas risas ya conocidas de los miembros de HOMRA, incluyendo la del rubio

"Vaya vaya, pero si ha despertado, ¿durmió bien Su Majestad? "- Dijo el rubio con ironía y los demás comenzaron a reír-

"¿Por qué no vas al grano y me dices lo que deseas Kusanagi?" –Su cuerpo se contrajo un poco pues sintió una caricia en su entrepierna, retrocedió pero sintió otro cuerpo detrás que le detuvo- "Tsk…K-Kusanagi, ¿qué es todo esto?..."

"No hace falta que se lo diga Majestad, pronto lo descubrirá"

Las caricias para el azul se hicieron más frecuentes, por todos lados de su cuerpo le acariciaban, los brazos, el cuello, las piernas, en medio de éstas, por todos lados, desaliñando su uniforme que aún lo portaba, pero no por mucho tiempo, los hombres comenzaron a despojarle de él, el azul se removía dificultándoles las cosas pero aun así, en cuestión de minutos tenía los pantalones y las botas fuera, además de su gabardina desabrochada pero aún puesta.

"Son todos unos degenerados…" – Mención el azul entre dientes soportando las caricias- "Malditos, pudimos arreglar esto de otra mane a-aah!" – Su frase se interrumpió al sentir un espasmo, producto de que alguien estaba tocando su miembro, le estaban masturbando-

"¿Por qué no te callas un poco niño bonito?" – Le mencionó alguien cuya voz no pudo reconocer- "Are, mejor callémoslo de una vez, si no estará molestando todo el rato" – Otro más mencionó, eran fácil unos diez en aquella habitación algo oscura, uno de ellos se acercó con una mordaza en la mano, aquella mordaza traía una abertura en el centro, se la colocaron al azul ajustándola con fuerza para que no se soltara- "Mucho mejor"

Rieron entre ellos, unos dos besaban el cuello de Reisi, dejándole chupetes bien marcados a su alrededor, en sus hombros y parte de su pecho, el otro solo soltaba algunos quejidos por el dolor, y uno que otro por los toqueteos que le hacían en su miembro, no tardó mucho para que Bandō introdujera el miembro del azul a su boca causándole otro espasmo, Munakata al alzar su rostro provocó que uno introdujera su miembro por la abertura de la mordaza, prácticamente introduciéndose a su boca, el hombre le tomó de los cabellos azules jalándolo hacia el frente y hacia atrás, atrayendo y alejando su rostro para lograr una buena felación, en aquella habitación prácticamente la mayoría ya estaba desnudo, y se dedicaban principalmente al azul, sin embargo lo que éste también ignoraba era que su compañera estaba a su lado también siendo víctima de ésos ultrajes.

El sonido de los fluidos mezclarse, los gemidos, reinaban en la habitación, el azul tenía un miembro en su boca y dos más a cada lado de su mejilla, le estaban turnando para que practicase felaciones a todos, por mucho que se resistiera, aplicaban fuerza entre todos para poder atraerlo.

*Son una bola de malditos todos, juro que la pagarán caro una vez salga de esto, tendrán que soltarme en algún momento* - Pensaba el azul aunque no se concentraba mucho por la brusquedad de los movimientos, dio un pequeño sobre salto dejando caer su cuerpo hacia el frente al sentir que alguien tocaba su entrada con algo húmedo, al caer logro frotar la venda contra el suelo haciendo que se aflojara y así poder ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor-

"Oye, ven aquí bonito jeje, ¿qué no vez que queremos divertirnos contigo un rato?, vamos, será divertido Rey Azul jaja" – Le jalaron de las piernas separándolas a la fuerza mientras uno lubricaba su entrada-

*No puedo creer que vayan a ser capaces de hacerlo, son unos degenera-aah! Shit!* - Introdujeron dos dedos de una sola vez comenzando a moverlos en su interior - *Joder, qué desagradable…arde…arde muchoaa-aaah!* -Introdujeron un tercer dedo- *Arde, arde muchísimo* - Alzó su vista cuando sacaron los dedos viendo como un pelinegro se posaba entre sus piernas, abrió los ojos de par en par aplicando todas sus fuerzas por alejarse, tratando de evitar el acto, pero entre cuatro le sometieron mientras el pelinegro posicionaba la punta de su pene en su entrada comenzando a introducirse- * ¡N-no puede ser …n-no…a-aagh…mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda, duele, duele!* – Se apretó en su interior, al sentir aquel miembro extraño dentro de su cuerpo, ardía, le quemaba por dentro y no era necesariamente por el aura roja de aquellos-

Arqueó su espalda, ya que sentía como si algo constante le estuviera punzando en el coxis, en cada estocada, logró ver a su compañera a lo lejos viendo que sufría lo mismo, apretó los ojos cuando uno más introdujo su miembro en su boca nuevamente. Mientras el pelinegro metía y sacaba su miembro algo de sangre comenzó a gotear, debido a la brusquedad del acto

*¡Joder! ¡Que ya terminen! ¡Duele!... ¡Duele mucho!, su sabor, su sabor es desagradable! Es…entre ácido y salado, no me gusta, ¡Aaagh! ¡Su maldito trozo está en mi garganta! ¿Q-qué es ése líquido que siento? ¡No me jodas, maldito asqueroso! * -En efecto, el hombre que le tenía tomado del cabello tenía su miembro hasta su garganta provocando que la felación fuera más profunda, fue demasiada la excitación que no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de su boca, pero por insistencia de otro fue quitado de golpe manchando parte de la cara del azul quién solo tomo un respiro profundo al por fin ser liberado, aun así su voz se quebraba al estar sintiendo aquellas punzadas producto de la penetración del pelinegro, éste último estaba fumando así que se le hizo fácil apagar el cigarrillo en su espalda-

"M-mmngh… unngh…" – El azul se quejó entre lágrimas, mirando a todos los presentes, aún con las manchas de semen sobre su rostro, pero su vista se interrumpió cuando Fujishima estampó su rostro contra el piso, obligándole a tener la vista en el suelo mientras el pelinegro alzaba su trasero para lograr una penetración más profunda en su interior, el azul no pudo evitar gemir por la intromisión, solo podía mirar de reojo las miradas lascivas que se posaban sobre él, sentir las manos de aquellos recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria, de repente dejó de sentir las punzadas, pues el pelinegro había salido, pero el alivio duró poco, pues solo le había dado el paso a Fujishima para que se introdujera en él de una sólo estocada y éste comenzó a ser un poco más desesperado al aferrarse a sus caderas empujándole hacia a él, alguien a quien no pudo reconocer le aló el cabello y de nuevo volvieron a meter sus miembros a su boca por turnos, turnándose de manera rápida, en aquella habitación los únicos sonidos presentes eran las risas del grupo, los gemidos del azul y de la rubia, además del golpeteo de las pieles y la mezcla de fluidos, cabe enfatizar que los gemidos del azul no destacaban tanto, debido a que el trataba de reprimir lo más que pudiera, no quería sentirse tan humillado, realmente sus gemidos no eran más que jadeos-

El que le penetraba lo quería más cerca de él, así que lo sentó en sus piernas penetrándole, un flash de cámara se hizo presente, había sido aquel rubio de la capucha que ahora tomaba fotos de todos los actos ahí cometido mientras los otros reían, acercaron a la rubia junto al azul, volvieron a reír al verlos a ambos jadeantes.

" ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Solo mírenlos! Creo que ya no se creen tan autoritarios como antes, ¿¡querida por qué no le das algo de cariño a tu capitán!?" – Acortaron la distancia entre ambos obligando a la rubia a besar el cuello de su capitán, claro que también obligaban al hombre aunque sea a darle algo de contacto a su compañera al a veces a pegar su rostro a sus pechos, alguien propuso quitarle la mordaza y accedieron pero sólo para que pudiera besarse con la rubia mientras ambos eran penetrados, algunos sonidos de éxtasis se dieron por tal imagen que tenían frente a ellos.

" Creí que sería buena idea tenerlos así pero no creí que se verían tan bien je je" – Dijo el rubio de las gafas violetas que ahora traía una bata roja puesta, estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo, después de todo ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de la rubia- "¿Esto se verá muy bien en internet, no lo cree capitán?" – Hizo una sonrisa burlona a ambos y después miro a Eric, el de la cámara- "Oye Eric, deberías ponerte bien en tu papel de director, algunas poses diferentes no vendrían mal en tu película ja ja ja"

El de la capucha también rió un poco, dio algunas instrucciones para dar paso a una de las mejores escenas porno (?) la cual quedó con Yō en el suelo, la rubia encima, boca arriba mientras era penetrada analmente por ése hombre, y al mismo tiempo era penetrada por su propio capitán que estaba encima de ella, pero éste último también era penetrado por Dewa logrando así un cuarteto muy armonioso.

"A-aah! Y-yamete! O-onegai!" – Gritaba la rubia-

"Go-gomen-nasai Seri…" –Logró decir el azul entre jadeos, sentía sus ojos cristalinos al igual que su compañera, estaba siendo demasiado, no sabía cuánto más soportaría. "A-aagh!" – Se quejó, pues algo estaba bloqueando su garganta, no le dejaba entrar el aire suficiente, le habían colocado una collar junto a una correa y lo separaron con brusquedad de la rubia para que volviera a hacer felaciones al grupo-

Mientras Dewa penetraba al de ojos violetas, alguien más tuvo el valor de querer introducirse al mismo tiempo en el azul, debido a lo estrecho era difícil poder introducirse, con más fuerza el peli azul intentaba alejarse debido al intenso dolor que eso le estaba provocando, pero le tenían bien sometido y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era gritar por el dolor, algunas lágrimas ya desbordaban por sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas, alguien más acalló sus gritos al introducir su pene en su boca, más sonidos de éxtasis se hicieron presentes, puesto que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, tomaron al azul del cabello obligándole a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para que abriera su boca, de uno en uno comenzaron a depositar aquel líquido blanco y espeso en la boca del capitán, conforme pasaban más se llenaba su boca comenzando a desbordarse y a manchar su rostro y parte de su pecho, lo mismo pasaba en su entrada al detenerse aquellos dos explotando en su interior haciendo que se desbordara el semen por sus piernas, alguien le cerró la boca al azul que intentaba no tragar, pero ante la presión y la falta de aire termino haciéndolo, aquella acción hizo que sintiera náuseas y ganas de vomitar, afortunadamente eso no paso y ahora solo sentía como su estómago se le revolvía.

"Ja ja ja! ¡Eso ha estado increíble! ¡No creí que ésos azules soportaran tanto!" –Mencionaron entre ellos al haberse por fin desocupado de aquellos dos dejándolos tirados en el piso aún llenos de aquel líquido-

El peli azul mantenía sus ojos cerrados aún contra el suelo en un intento por olvidar el dolor y la humillación que le habían hecho pasar los rojos, sin embargo, escuchó el rechinido de una puerta y algunas voces que no pudo discernir muy bien en ése instante debido a que su cuerpo estaba cayendo en sueño por el cansancio.

"Je, vaya desastre que has hecho Izumo… y bien te dije que esperaras a que llegara para la diversión" – Mencionó aquella voz-

"Aaah~ pero dijiste que irías a comer con Totsuka y conociéndote sé que irías al buffet ¡Y te tardas milenios, te sirves como 9 platos!" – Se quejó el rubio-

"M-mmgh… honestamente sabía que comenzarían sin mí pero no creí que los dejaran en tan malas condiciones, eres malo Izumo…"– El que hablaba tenía una voz algo ronca-

"Bueno, en vez de quejarte deberías tomar lo que hay" – Dijo el rubio entre risitas mientras encendía otro cigarrillo con su encendedor- "¿O acaso el haberte puesto a tú disposición al rey azul no es suficiente para ti? ¿Mikoto?

"Umm… después de todo creo que has hecho un buen trabajo, además que por lo que veo tú también te has divertido… " –Menciono aquel al ver a la rubia también en aquel escenario, el que hablaba era un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos alborotados, traía puesta chamarra negra y las manos en los bolsillos de ésta, comenzó a avanzar hacia a aquél que estaba tirado, se inclinó despejando un poco sus cabellos de su rostro aunque éstos estaban algo empapados por el sudor y el semen, acarició un poco su mejilla con delicadeza, tal parecía que le gustaba el admirar a aquel hombre, aunque estuviera hecho un desastre no dejaba de parecerle una belleza única.

"Oe, despierta, Munakata" – Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla para que despertara, el azul abrió los ojos de golpe no tanto por el golpecillo si no por escuchar su voz, alzó la vista hacia a él y de inmediato frunció el ceño – "Ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento de mis hombres… tal parecen que no saben lo que significan modales"

"Dudo mucho que tú también lo sepas…" – Mencionó el azul claramente frustrado, enojado- "… Cómo te atreviste eres un… "– El otro puso su mano sobre su boca callándolo-

"Aaah…no empieces con tus monólogos Munakata, no estoy de humor…" – Dijo irritado el de cabellos rojos, le tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a él y sentándolo sobre sus piernas- "Je, ¿Te han dejado hecho un desastre no?" –Dijo con una risita mientras acariciaba sus caderas, más al alzarlo vio como aun goteaba algo de sangre y semen- "Umm… aah…mataku, sí que te han estropeado"- Comenzó a tocar su entrada viendo que aún estaba húmeda, obviamente –

"A-aagh…" – Se quejó el azul puesto que le dolía- "Omae…basta…Suoh"

" ¿Cómo detenerme? Estás hecho un desastre…pero no puedo desaprovechar ésta oportunidad.." –El rojo comenzó a acariciar más su cuerpo, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus piernas, acercó la nariz a su cuello inhalando su aroma, soltó un gruñido y sus caricias comenzaron a ser rasguños- "Mmggh… hueles bien Munakata…" – Tal parecía que tocar su cuerpo le excitaba bastante-

"S-suoh …yame…a-aah…." – Apegó su cabeza al hombro del rojo cuándo sintió que su mano se posó sobre su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo – "S-suoh… basta…" – Al estar sentado sobre él pudo sentir algo duró bajo la ropa del rojo, en la parte de su entrepierna-

"Te he deseado por mucho tiempo Munakata y el hecho de que me supliques me hace desearte más… pero, realmente suplicar no te servirá de mucho" - Lo quitó de encima con cuidado dejándolo de nuevo en el piso, comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón haciendo a un lado su ropa interior logrando así liberar su miembro de la erección de la que era preso, tomo al azul del cabello pero sin jalarle con brusquedad y acercó su rostro a su pene- "Anda, chupa, con confianza Munakata" –El mismo movió su miembro colocando la punta en sus labios intentando abrir su boca, el azul frunció el ceño pero terminó abriendo la boca a la fuerza dejando que aquel trozo de carne se metiera a su boca, y tremendo trozo el que traía dentro – "Buen chico…" – El rojo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción pero la reemplazó de repente por una expresión de dolor y sorpresa – "Tsk, Munakata…" – Cerró un ojo al sentir que el otro le había mordido, volvió a sonreír y le dio una bofetada- "No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo … "

"Eres repugnante… tú y todo tu clan… siempre lo supe pero no sabía hasta qué extremo" – El azul le miraba con esos intensos ojos violetas-

"Aaah… creí que eras más inteligente, quería ser suave contigo pero veo que todo éste asunto te ha puesto de mal humor así que no me dejas otra opción" – Se levantó y le tomó del cabello con brusquedad haciendo que su cuerpo también se levantara pero dejándolo de rodillas, se introdujo por completo en su boca llegando hasta su garganta- "Ummgh….que cálida es tu boca Reisi" – Sonrió con malicia al escuchar y ver como se ahogaba con su miembro aquel que tanto había mantenido el control sobre el por tanto tiempo, le excitaba ver aquella imagen de ése ser tan dominante totalmente indefenso, a su merced, por fin.

El sonido del azul ahogándose era lo que dominaba en ése lugar, claro, también los gemidos del rojo, que más bien parecían gruñidos, el rojo saco de su boca su miembro dejando al otro que tomara una bocanada de aire y tosiera, sonrió algo divertido por sus acciones "Aaah…muy bien Munakata, creo que ya basta de calentamiento…aunque tú ya tuviste suficiente jeje…" – Mikoto se sentó en el suelo atrayendo al otro rey hacia a él, sentándolo en sus piernas, colocando la punta de su miembro en su entrada "Oye, Reisi … por ahí me dijeron que eres algo calladito en el sexo, ¿no es así? Bueno…lamento decirte que conmigo será la excepción"

"No me estés cabreando Suoh, eres un ma a-aaagh!" – Sintió que algo grande se abría paso en su interior- "S-suoh…yame…te…a-aaah!" - Cerró los ojos por el dolor dejando que algunas lágrimas desbordaran por sus ojos-

"Grr… Munakata… je…que estrecho….después de todo lo que has pasado me estás tragando jeje" – Mantenía sus dedos en su trasero separando sus glúteos mientras se introducía, le soltó de una mano llevándola a sus cabellos mezclando sus dedos en ellos y comenzó a olerle con profundidad mientras empezaba su vaivén- "Munakata…" –Gruñía su nombre mientras le penetraba-

"A-aah! Aaah! M-mikoto… p-para! Bastardo!" – Era una lucha interna la que hacía para querer acallar sus gemidos, pero vaya que el otro tenía razón, después de todo Mikoto Suoh era un mujeriego y sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, y aunque él no era una mujer prácticamente era lo mismo, después de todo no dudaba que ya se hubiera follado a medio HOMRA, incluyendo a sus principales hombres, Izumo y Totsuka, lo creía más de éste último ya que no se le despegaba al rojo en ningún instante, quizás el único que seguía virgen era aquel chico pelirrojo, Yatagarasu, aunque quizás Mikoto ya se lo hubiera follado si no fuera porque tiene un ex novio / acosador psicópata vigilándole las 24 horas del día y que no le importaba ir a la cárcel, era el único de HOMRA que aún le quedaba algo de dignidad.

El azul ocultó su rostro en el cuello del contrario, mordió su hombro ahogando sus gemidos ahí.

"Tsk…Munakata… ¿por qué te empeñas en callarte? Déjame oír tu voz, déjame oírte gritar, sé que te gusta." –Rasguñó su espalda hasta enterrar las uñas en su trasero comenzando a embestirle con más fuerza, ya comenzaba a notarse la dificultad para el azul de callarse, aunque eran sollozos y gemidos ahogados- "Anda…déjame oírte…" – Esto último lo susurró en su oído-

"M-mikoto…i-iie…a-aaah!" – El rojo había dado en un punto especial en su interior, no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a sentirse bastante bien- "M-mikoto! A-aah!"

"Eso, eso es Munakata…gime…gime…para mí, sólo para mí…" – Dijo el rojo dejando entrar aire en su boca a través de sus dientes y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación sintiendo el deseo de dejarle marcado lo más que pudiera, llevo su mano a las muñecas del otro aflojando su amarre y le deja libre por fin, a lo que el azul respondió abrazándose a su espalda mientras era penetrado-

"M-mikoto! Aaah!" -Rasguñó su espalda al estarse abrazándose a él, no quería ceder pero vaya que de todos, el rey era quien le estaba haciendo gozar, por más humillante que fuera, ya estaba ahí así que qué más daba dejarse llevar por un momento- "M-mikoto! M-motto…m-motto… a-aaah! Onegai!"

"Je, al fin se rinde capitán, pero aún no pierde el rango." –Le acostó en el piso separando sus piernas penetrándole más duro mientras se quitaba su chamarra y camisa tirándola por ahí – "Tengo que cumplir sus órdenes je je… "

"Vaya, hasta que lograste amansarlo Mikoto" – Mencionó el rubio algo impresionado de ver así de sometido al rey azul-

"Je, cállate Izumo, ¿por qué no me vienes a echar una mano en vez de estar ahí sentado? No sabemos cuándo se pueda descontrolar"

"Je, cómo ordene mi rey "– Se levantó el rubio indicándole a Dewa que le acompañara, se posicionaron a lado de Munakata sacando sus miembros para que el azul los chupara- "Wow…je…no soy de éste bando pero vaya que el capitán al menos si sirve para esto"

El rojo colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del azul moviendo sólo sus caderas para penetrarle "Munakata…que estrecho eres… te vez hermoso con esas pollas en tu boc… " –El azul le había soltado un arañazo en el rostro obligándole a callar por la sorpresa, estaba furioso pero a la vez se notaba que lo disfrutaba-

"Ja, se te está saliendo la fiera de control Mikoto!" – Dijo el rubio con burla-

"Mmgh…" – Sólo dejó salir ese sonido el rojo signo de molestia, quitó a los otros de un empujón abalanzándose sobre el capitán, tal cual león sobre su presa, separó las piernas de su compañero con brusquedad comenzando a penetrarle rápido y profundo – "Ahora tú no quieras cabrearme Munakata…"

"A-aah! M-mikoto! Tsk!" –Llevo una mano al rostro de Mikoto intentando alejarlo pero el otro le tomó de la muñeca sometiéndolo en el suelo-

"Tsk…Munakata….je… insisto que te vez sumamente hermoso así de indefenso… " –Pasea sus manos por el cuerpo del capitán y se inclina a besar su oído y susurrarle- "Demasiado hermoso… Reisi…"-Llevó la velocidad al máximo comenzando ahora a devorar sus labios al tomarle de la mandíbula apretándole para que abriera la boca y así invadir su cavidad con su lengua, sintió las uñas del azul en su espalda rasguñarle, eso le éxito más, se separaba de vez en cuando pero para poder gemir, aunque más que gemidos parecían gruñidos de un león en apareamiento- "Reisi…Reisi…" – mordió su oído-

"M-mikoto! Mikoto!" –Éste terminó gimiendo también al momento que sintió que el rojo estalló en su interior llenándolo por completo, además que las uñas del otro se enterraron en su piel, él también terminó corriéndose manchándose el propio pecho, ambos respiraban agitados.

El rojo se separó poco a poco dejando que el semen saliera de la entrada de su compañero, le miró desde arriba cuando el otro aún estaba en el suelo, le sonrió mientras sacaba una cigarrillo de su pantalón que no se lo había quitado en ningún momento, lo encendió con sus dedos colocándolo en sus labios mientras seguía sonriendo, exhaló algo de humo totalmente satisfecho y dio algunos golpes al cigarrillo dejando que las cenizas cayeran sobre el azul. "Dime… ¿Te ha gustado, Munakata?"

Para su sorpresa el azul esbozó una sonrisa algo leve.

"Je, por esa sonrisa tuya he de adivinar que ya te des estresaste del trabajo…" – Vuelve a expulsar humo de su boca- "Puedes volver aquí cuando quieras Munakata, siempre y cuando sea para des estresarte…"

"Eres un bastardo Suoh…un maldito bastardo hijo de la gran perra"

"Aaah... no sabía que podías usar ese lenguaje Munakata… je, estás hecho un desastre" – Sin ningún esfuerzo se inclinó y se lo echó al hombro como su fuera un saco de papas, le aventó su propia gabardina cubriéndole, lo sacó de aquella habitación, sin importarle salir a la calle así, afortunadamente no había nadie, volvió a meterse al bar subiendo por las escaleras a la parte de arriba ahí tenía su cuarto, aventó al azul en la cama

"Tsk… al menos podrías tener algo de moda... olvídalo si le estoy pidiendo peras al olmo"

"Eres malo conmigo Munakata, mejor cierra el pico y duérmete" – Le mete el cigarrillo a la boca mientras se daba la vuelta para salir-

"¿A dónde vas?" –Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca-

"Umm tengo hambre" – Comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer- "Por cierto, lo de los enfrentamientos es sólo porque alguien está robando mercancía, al parecer hay un traidor entre ellos, es todo lo que sé" – Fue todo lo que dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras-

El capitán se quedó algo anonadado, parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza –"Ése hombre no para de sorprenderme…maldito animal" – Decidió terminar su cigarrillo acostándose mejor en la cama tratando de relajar su cuerpo y cuándo menos lo pensó ya había dejado el cigarrillo en el cenicero y había caído en los brazos de Morfeo-

El rojo regresó media hora después, ya bañado y por supuesto ya había comido, miró al azul dormido en su cama, no dijo nada, sólo se sentó en la cama quitándose los zapatos, se metió entre las cobijas a su lado abrazándole para también dormir.

FIN :A


End file.
